JAG Case File #86
by Rising Sun
Summary: What should have been a routine case prevents Harm and Mac from being together for their fifth wedding anniversary.


**Title: JAG Case File #86**

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure

Summary: What should have been a routine case prevents Harm and Mac from being together for their fifth wedding anniversary.

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written October 2001

2320 LOCAL MIAMI INTERNATIONAL AA FLIGHT AA 5643 Mac had finally given up on calling home. Where could Harm have gone? Anyway at least she'd left a message. Despite that it would have been nice to be together it was their wedding anniversary after all. Ah well duty called. "Ma'am?" Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez interrupted. "Yes Gunny." She replied, she liked Gunny he called it as it was and he was a damn good Marine. "I've been thinking. Something just doesn't fit with this case." "I know. It definitely has taken a twist." Mac agreed. "Ma'am this guy is an Ensign with a bright future before him. Impeccable record. A true Officer and Gentlemen comes to this woman's aid and prevents a beating and all he needs to do is give us a deposition and he runs?" He shook his head. "I remember Harm telling me about a similar case. The guy saved the woman from a rape and ran when JAG wanted him to testify. Turned out he was concerned about his brother who ran with a gang and the repercussions on his mother." Mac said. "You think that's what we're facing ma'am." "Maybe Gunny then again maybe not. We'll see when we get there. It's a long flight to Sao Paolo I'm going to sleep." "Aye ma'am" ============================= NEXT DAY - 1240 LOCAL JAG OFFICE SAO PAOLO, BRAZIL The ten-hour flight finally ended and Mac with the Gunny in tow had been met by a Lieutenant (JG) Anderson, who took them to the local JAG office. There they met Captain Peterson. "Colonel welcome... Gunny." Peterson welcomed the team. "Captain. Any news sir?" Mac got straight to the point; she had enough of what should have been a routine task. "He's at Melia Confort Tatuape." She stood "Is it possible to go there now?" "Eager aren't you Colonel." the Captain observed. "Yes sir." She replied simply. "This way ... The Melia Confort Tatuape is not far. It's in the eastern region of Sao Paulo, in an intense area of economic and commercial development. Forty-five minutes from the international airport and ten minutes from the local airport. ============================================== ROOM 100, MELIA CONFORT TATUAPE RUA SERRA JUREA, 351, SAO PAOLO, BRAZIL The three stood outside the door of the Ensign's hotel room Mac, Gunny and Peterson. "Now why would he stay at a hotel obviously aimed at the economic and commercial district." Mac wondered. Gunny reached across, banged on the door and bellowed in his best Deputy Sheriff's voice "Ensign Archer open up - JAG!" There was a noise. "He's running ma'am!" Gunny enlightened her and tackled the door before she could respond. The door gave way; Gunny crossed the room and pounced on the Ensign as he attempted to go out over the balcony. Gunny hauled him back and planted him unceremoniously in the nearest chair. "Hey!" Archer objected, "Show some respect Gunny! You can't go handling Officers like that!" "But I can and I will." Mac moved forward like big cat moving in on prey. She spoke with no emotion "Respect? Archer you dare to speak of respect? I have had to chase you from California to Brazil. Not only have you not given me the deposition you are AWOL mister." Archer didn't reply. He just looked from Mac to Peterson back to Mac. "Well?" Peterson spoke for the first time since they had entered the room. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" "He may not but I sure do." A female voice said. "Who the hell are you people!" All four heads turned to the source. "JAG Corps and you are?" "His wife Lucia." She jerked a thumb at Archer "Actually ex-wife." Mac groaned inwardly and turned to the Ensign and growled. "Do not tell me you ran all the way here for a roll in the hay Ensign." "No he did not. But he did come to me." Mrs. Peterson entered the room and sat on an empty chair. "I sent for him. Wayne talk with these folk they can help." He remained tight lipped. She heaved a sigh "Men" she muttered, and then looked at the others ... really looked. She spotted the Captain and addressed him. "Captain. Archer and I are divorced but we have an eight year old. I am Brazilian and so after discussing it Cindy ... that's our daughter and I came here to live. Five days ago I called Wayne to tell him that Cindy had been kidnapped. It happens often the States, Brazil it's a global phenomenon." Mac struggled to control her emotions as she instantly thought of her own child. "Has there been a ransom note?" "There won't be ma'am." Archer finally spoke. Mac turned to face him. "I'm not even going into the lack of thought that went into you going AWOL. However, you have back up no w so talk to us. Why no ransom." "Child labour." Lucia said. "They grab the children to work in the coffee plantations." "Any leads sir?" Gunny asked. "Yeah through Lucia's family connections we located her a couple of hours ago. I was here thinking of a plan to get her out." Archer said. "I have a large family a larger extended family and I have taken the position of not asking about their connections." Lucia explained. "So do you have a plan Ensign!" Peterson asked. "I have a map of the area and I was going to go in under cover of dark to conduct a recon." He admitted. Archer was becoming deflated before them. Mac glanced at Gunny. "That I can live with ... after which we will plan the mission." She said. "Uh my brothers and cousins know the place there would be no need to go twice. That's why I cam here to tell Archer that it's all planned for tonight at 10:00 pm." Lucia interrupted. Mac was skeptical but conceded. This was unfamiliar territory and these people knew their country. "Fine. Gunny we need a room. We meet where and at what time Mrs. Archer?" "Here at 6:00 pm" ============================= THAT NIGHT - 1800 LOCAL SAO PAOLO Mac had not trusted the Archers and had placed Gunny on watch while she discussed the rescue effort. If this case had not been out of control before it was now. Gunny's head popped into the room. "Excuse me sir... ma'am Mrs. Archer is here." "On the dot." Mac automatically checked her internal clock. ============================= THAT NIGHT - 2230 LOCAL PALITO COFFEE PLANTATION Lucia had arrived with ten men in tow, three brothers and seven cousins. To Mac all had the bearing of military, but she said nothing. The plan was simple. The men including Archer, Peterson and Gunny would take out any opposition while Mac accompanied Lucia in the search for Cindy. There was no moon that was in their favour. The plan worked like a script from a Hollywood Action movie. They found the child sleeping in barracks with ten others. As the two women made their way out with the child the Action movie turned into a Horror Flick. One of the children woke up. Cindy faz exame de me com você! Cindy take me with you! The others heard and clamored for rescue. There and then the mission profile changed with the simple request of one child. Mac could not waltz in there save one child and leave the rest. [May the Admiral never find out what happened here tonight] she prayed. Siga-me Follow me She instructed, and feeling like the Piped Piper she went to the two other barracks and collected a total of twenty six children. Lucia and her clan would have to see about returning the children to their families. Silêncio! Silence! She commanded to the group who were beginning to chatter in anticipation of freedom. They fell silent. The group of men watched in amazement as the two women approached with the gang of children. "All under control?" Mac inquired as Archer hugged his daughter as if letting her go meant losing her again. "Daddy I can't breathe." The little girl managed to whisper. "Aye ma'am" Gunny answered dazed at the sight of the brood. "Did you get all and where did you place them." Mac asked. "There were only seven and they are all under that tree." Gunny pointed. "OK. Change in plan. Torch the place." Captain Peterson said. "Sir?" Archer turned and hesitated. "You deaf Ensign?!" Mac barked. Gunny had no such qualms "Aye ma'am!" Lucia was translating to her brothers and cousins. They grinned. They liked this Marine Colonel and said so. Lucia translated. Agradeça-o. Thank you. Mac said, "Let's get the kids on board while the place is dealt with." ============================= ONE WEEK LATER 1255 LOCAL JAG HEADQUARTERS - MAC'S OFFICE "As you were" AJ commanded as Mac reacted to her CO entering her office. "So Colonel I don't suppose you know anything about a rescues of some twenty five children from child slavery?" AJ stood with his arms folded. "Heard about it on the All News Channel" She said cautiously. "Mmmm." AJ stared at her. She tried not to squirm in her seat. "How goes the Archer case?" "All wrapped up sir. Deposition in hand and a court martial is to be convened." "And for that you had to go to Brazil?" AJ asked. Mac swallowed hard. "Mmmm." AJ walked out of her office. Mac felt as if the SS had interrogated her. THE END =============================================== _USMJ Article 86. ABSENCE WITHOUT LEAVE_

Any member of the armed forces who, without authority--

(1) fails to go to his appointed place of duty at the time prescribed; 

(2) goes from that place; or

(3) absents himself or remains absent from his unit, organization, or place of duty at which he is required to be at the time prescribed;

shall be punished as a court-martial may direct.


End file.
